Runaway Hedgehog remastered
by AnimeFreak1213
Summary: Amy realizes that she puts Sonic into 2 many dear death situations and decides 2 runaway 4 his safety. But while she's away she discovers a long lost secret about her past and an evil plot 2 kill Sonic and herself. OCC's involved SonAmy.


"Amy get out of the way!" Sonic yelled as Eggman's robot swung its arm around trying to knock Sonic into the 180 foot drop that was only ten feet away from where his feet were planted. Amy, being as headstrong as she was, ignored him and began pounding away at the robot's head but it did nothing but leave a few worthless dents.

"Amy!" Knuckles yelled trying to get her attention from pounding the robot's face in to him, "Stop it's going to kill you!" Sonic jumped onto its shoulder trying to pull its attention away from Amy as Knuckles began pounding on its feet but it did no good. The evil laughter of Eggman in the distance was echoing in Sonics ears as the metallic robotic arm reached for Amy. Its long sheets of steel, used for fingers, wrapped themselves around Amy's throat making her drop her hammer and completely defenseless. Sonic and Knuckles stood in horror as the arm went back, like a baseball pitcher's, and threw Amy into the cold air above the 180 foot drop.

"Sonic!" she cried as she fell faster and faster into the freezing air loosing much needed oxygen. Sonic dived in after her as she slapped into the small river, that she had feared falling into before, leaving Knuckles to fend for himself against the massive robot. He began twisting and turning through the air trying to gain speed to catch up with Amy before she hit the 50 foot drop over the water fall. He was too late.

* * *

"Amy?" a voice called as Amy began fluttering her eye lids. The bright light seemed like a big welcome to heaven rather than a sign that she was still alive. A cold hand was pressed to her shoulder and she bolted forward into a hurting sitting position. Tails was standing next to her with his hand pulled toward him like someone had just slapped it away.

"Is she awake?" another familiar voice asked from the door way. Amy turned her head and saw Knuckles standing in the door way with a black eye and a broken arm.

"Knuckles," she hoarsely whispered her throat feeling like someone was scratching the insides with just sharpened claws. He smiled at her and slowly walked over revealing a sprained ankle.

"Yeah Ames I'm alive," he said as he pulled up a chair from the wall to the side of her bed, "Barely when Shadow and Tails found me. The robot got away with the emerald but we'll get it back soon, I hope." Amy's heart felt like someone was ripping it out of her body. If I weren't so stupid and listened we could have gotten it, she thought as Knuckles put his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry," she said as tears forced their way out of her eyes and poured onto the hospital bed, "It's all my fault." Knuckles raised his hand to her face and wiped a stream away.

"Sonic's been wondering if you're alright," Tails added hoping that it would get Amy feeling better but it only made her heart sink to her stomach. More tears fell from her face as a door slammed from down the hallway and a faint distinctive voice began echoing in Amy's ears. Her head began to spin and she fell back to her pillow slamming her eye lids shut.

"She's been awake and you haven't told me!" Sonic's voice yelled from one side of her dark vision. Footsteps from the other side of the black found their way to the other side and then stopped followed by grunting from Sonic.

"She just passed out," Knuckles added from his original spot, "I was lucky and got to talk to her but you would have made things even worse for her. When Tails mentioned to her about you she passed out! Just seeing you could put her in a coma!" Amy wanted to sit up and yell at Knuckles about his attitude but he was right, Sonic would put too much stress on her.

Amy laid there listening to their argument and straining to find out what happened to Sonic after he dove in after her. She heard: fractured leg, concussion, and dislocated shoulder but nothing more was said as they struggled to drag Sonic away from the room. The door shut quietly and Amy opened her eyes. The lights were off and there was silence throughout the entire room. She struggled to climb out of the hospital bed but her spine wouldn't cooperate. Pain was pinching at every nerve in her body forcing her to lay back into the bed. She stared at the ceiling, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

Three days later…

"Amy, eat something please," Cream begged as Amy stared at her hands that were cuddled in her lap, "You haven't eaten for days. Please eat this, mother made it just for you." It was beef stew with small chunks of beef, potatoes, carrots, peas and corn inside. Cream's mother was the all time champion for making stews of all sorts and beef was the one she was the best in. Amy was never the type to turn down something from Cream's mother but she was too upset to eat.

"She still won't eat will she?" Shadow asked from the door way as Cream shook her head and began crying. Amy wanted desperately to take Cream in her arms and tell her that she's just upset but she held her ground. Tonight was the night; the night that she was going to runaway from her home, everything she knew, and Sonic, too keep them all safe from her recklessness.

"Can I see her now!?" Sonic begged as Shadow flung the door shut and locked it with Sonic pounding on it, "I need too see if she's alright!"

"You can't she wouldn't be able to handle seeing you now! Her body is almost healed but her mental state wouldn't be able to handle the pressure!" Shadow argued as he pushed his back to the door. Sonic had been in a frenzy ever since the day he had heard she had waken up. He was afraid that she had died and they just couldn't tell him yet fearing that they would die of heartbreak seeing his face when he heard.

"You keep saying that!" Sonic yelled through the door, "I need to see her!"

"You keep saying that 'you need' but what about her?! What about her needs?!" Shadow yelled. Sonic was quiet for once in the past three days. Amy wanted to call out to him and tell him that she was alright but she wanted to be separated from everyone so that when she ran away no one would care.

"Leave!" Amy said through the sudden quiet, "I'm just fine! Just leave me alone!" Shadow and Cream froze, not only had Amy not been eating but she quit talking also, Amy's voice was harsh and sounded totally different, "I don't want to see anyone! Leave!" Shadow unlocked the door and both him and Cream rushed out; Amy slammed the door behind them and locked the door. It was too much for her to do that to her friends. She slid along the cold metal door to the ground sobbing in her hands. Her body, as Shadow had said, was completely healed but her emotional state was in critical condition.

* * *

It was dark; the moon was gone from the night sky letting the stars shine for all to see like glitter on a black velvet robe. There was a small breeze that combed through the grass like waves in the sea. A perfect night to runaway is what Amy thought of it. There was a crash of thunder in the next town, Heber, which was Amy's next destination. She quietly swung her legs from the bed over the side and slowly stood up. She tip-toed her way to the door and quietly turned the knob which made a small squeak each quarter-turn. She pushed it open and stared into the dark hallway that stretched as far as she could see to the right and left. She had scouted it out two nights before until she was caught by Tails who had forgotten his secret pair of glasses in her room and caught her in the lobby. She quickly shrugged her shoulders that meant that she had absolutely no idea why she was there. Tails didn't seem to believe it but he had no choice; he couldn't sound an alarm, Sonic would have flipped.

"Get back to bed, Amy," he said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to her room. He locked her in last night and tonight but he was forgetful again and left his keys in her room. It wasn't hard to get out.

Amy slipped down the hallway trying to avoid the creaking floorboards while trying to make her way to her first stop, Sonic's hospital room. She felt around in the dark trying to remember which door it was, the third from hers. As she passed the first door she could hear a man snoring away and saying something that she couldn't make out. The second door was Knuckles's room which didn't seem like anyone was inside of it except for the sound of the faucet turning on. Amy froze.

Knuckles was tossing and turning all night from a strange sense that something bad was going to happen that night. He didn't believe anything was going to happen but he couldn't shake the feeling from his head. He finally got up from bed trying not to wake Sonic next door and walked to the bathroom. He turned the faucet onto the warmest water that his face could handle and stuck his head under it. The warm water felt good on his head as he pulled up a handicapped chair from the shower, that he was forced to use, and slid it behind his knees.

Amy waited for the faucet to turn off but waiting wasn't going to do it. She began to pass his door and stopped at a small squeaking of Knuckles sliding the chair towards him so he could sit down. Amy took larger, more careful steps as she quickly rushed to Sonic's room. It was quiet, unlike Knuckles's, so quiet that Amy could hear Sonic's deep breaths from as far as she was. She reached for the doorknob and placed her hand on the unusually warm metal. She gripped it and as being as quiet as she could she turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Sonic wasn't a light sleeper, he was actually a very deep sleeper but tonight the same feelings that Knuckles had been getting were keeping his sleep very light; he didn't like it. The feeling was the only thing that he could feel other than the warm air that was quickly filling the room as Amy walked in. She strained her eyes to see Sonic's silhouette laying on the hospital bed identical to hers but the dark was preventing it. She reached for the wall and felt her way around the room until she could feel Sonic's cold bed.

'I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm leaving the hedgehog that I love…but only to protect him.' Amy reminded her self as she reached into the bed feeling for Sonic's face. The feeling grew even worse as Amy's hand drew even closer to him. Sonic began to wake as Amy's cold hand found his cheek, he looked into the dark trying to see what was there but he couldn't see anything, he could only feel Amy's cold hand on his cheek. He moved his hand to turn on a light as Amy leaned down to his face. His hand found the switch as Amy's lips found his. Light flooded the room as Amy pulled away alarmed at the sudden burst of light. Sonic's eyes found it hard to adjust to the light as quickly as he wanted them too but Amy's weren't adjusting at all, they were too flooded by tears to do any good for her.

"A-Amy?" Sonic muttered through his shock. Amy turned away from him and struggled to reach the door with sight that was blurred from too much moisture that was fighting their way through, "Don't leave!" Amy tripped on two waiting chairs and went crashing to the floor as Sonic began to leap from his bed to her side. She leaped out the door before he could even move any farther and slammed the door shut. She reached to the lock that Tails had installed on it and turned the knob that was there. Sonic pounded against the door trying to break free but the lock held firm.

"I'm sorry Sonic," she whispered as he stopped to catch his breath, "This is good-bye…forever." Amy stood from the other side of the door and raced down the hallway leaving a sobbing Sonic to pound on the door as much as his heart pleased.

* * *

**Okay Okay it's going to be longer than usual. Anyways.....this has an added 300 words!!!! Most of the chapters are (hopefully) going to have even more so that you can see what I see through what I write (or type). **

**MUCH LOVE!!!!**

**AnimeFreak1213**


End file.
